Version 2006 - Ch 53
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I had returned to the ship changed back into my black leather outfit and called my officers to Hangar B. I liked our Pirates lair and it was bigger than the conference room. Elfi came running in." Captain, the patriarch of the Donheer Clan wants to talk to you. He is standing by on a channel. It's about Har-Hi I think." Shea handed me my mask and the Cloak and I nodded. "Get him on!" Ship projected a Field Screen over the Table and I saw a fat Humano Shiss Hybrid man sitting behind a massive desk." Ah the mysterious Captain Black Velvet. Let me welcome you to Sin 4 and discuss a little business proposal I have for you." "And you are?" "Oh forgive me. I am Duke Donheer and I run much o this planet. I was told you have a Dai Thaan in your crew. It just happened that I captured one, along with a little Golden and a Human. Should you miss those three then I have a proposal for you." All blood left my face and my stomach cramped:" What kind of proposal would that be?" "You accompany me tonight to the fight arena . You will be my guest and after the fights we discuss how you can exchange money against those three. A skimmer will pick you up at seven tonight, and do dress nice. You just might appear on GalNet. Just in case those three aren't that important to you I let you know that Two Loki torpedoes are aimed at your ship and I don't give a hoot if half the town goes with it. Dare not to show up and see if I am bluffing or not." He didn't wait for a response but cut the transmission. "Elfi did you get the source of that transmission?" "Not yet. It came over the local Com-Net." Shea said." I help you. Ship and I might be able to get some trace programs going." I was certain Narth was still alive. I somehow knew it and just then I felt his presence in my mind." Eric I am alright. We were surprised by a Paralysator shot over a distance. Since there are so many minds out there I only monitored the ones close by. The person who captured us for the Duke is Wintsun. Har-Hi recognized him. We are held in a prison underneath the Coliseum. They did not recognize us for what we are. Wintsun did not recognize Har-Hi either. they think we are isolated and the place is psionically shielded. The shield is quite powerful and it somewhat interferes with my teleporting abilities. I am certain I can teleport but not with an extra load." I sighed deeply to hear my friends were alive and reasonably well and I told the others. then I closed my eyes concentrated on Narth and thought." Here is my plan..." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006